Truth or dare
by Morderetfan4life
Summary: Tori is having a sleepover with old friends. She invites Cat because Cat has nothing to do. The girls all play truth or dare at the sleepover. Cat picks a dare when it's her turn. Cori themed. K-plus for slash. Don't like don't read. My first Victorious story ever. I hope you enjoy it. Only leave positive reviews, don't critisize please.
1. Weekend plans

**My first Victorious fanfic, the story is Cori themed. The idea popped in my head randomly today at school which has happened to me before. Starts out like their friendship in the show but evolves into a romance. Tori invites Cat to come with her to a sleepover being thrown by her best friend from her old school. At the party the girls all play a game of truth or dare and when it's Cat's turn she picks a dare. Read to find out the dare and what follows it. K-plus for slash.**

It's a bright and sunny Wednesday afternoon in Hollywood California and the students at Hollywood Arts are eating lunch together and discussing their weekend plans.

Andre says "Well, I have no idea what I'm gonna do, but I'm sure whatever I plan on doing my grandma's gonna ruin for me somehow."

Tori says "Oh come on, Andre. I mean sure your grandma's a little bit odd at times, but she's still fun to be around."

Andre says "True. It's just like we said in the song we wrote for Trina for her birth week, my grandma might be crazy but I love her."

Tori says "Exactly. Just try your best to stay calm and collected even if your grandma isn't."

Cat smiles at Tori and says kindly "Tori, you're so sweet and thoughtful to everyone. You're the most amazing friend anyone could have."

Tori smiles back happy and touched by the comment made her best friend.

She said "Aw, thanks so much Cat. You're the sweetest girl in the world. I was kind of down because Trina was getting on my nerves so much today, but that comment made me feel so much better," she hugs Cat and says "I'm so lucky to have you as a friend."

Andre says "You girls are both amazing and you're both great friends to anyone and everyone you meet."

The girls stopped hugging and said "Thanks Andre. You're an amazing friend as well and you're an amazing guy."

Andre says "No problem."

Cat asks Tori "What are your weekend plans?"

Tori says "I'm gonna hang out with some of my old friends from Sherwood. My best friend Sylvia is having a sleepover."

Andre says "That sound like fun. I wish I could stop by and see how it's gonna be, but with how out of it my grandma is, I won't be able to leave the house at all."

Tori says "You wouldn't be able to come to the sleepover anyways. It's girls only, sorry."

Andre says "Okay that's cool girls and guys both need time just to hang out with other girls or guys and be ourselves."

Cat asks "What kind of things will you and your friends be doing at the sleepover?"

Tori says "Just the typical stuff girls do at sleepovers. We're going to give each other makeovers, do each other's hair, and gossip."

Cat says "Wow sounds like fun!"

Tori asks "What are you doing this weekend, Cat?"

Cat sighs and says sadly "I don't know. I never made any plans with anyone and my parents are visiting my brother in the hospital."

Andre asks shocked "Your brother's in the hospital?!"

Cat nods and says "Yeah he is andbut the doctors say he can come home this weekend."

Tori asks concerned "Well, what happened to him?"

Cat says "My dad went to the store to buy some things we needed for dinner that night, my mom and I weren't home because we were having girl time together and apparently while my dad was at the store my brother got hungry so he went into the fridge to find a snack. He found some cottage cheese in the fridge, but the cottage cheese was passed its expiration date which my brother didn't notice so he ate some of the cottage cheese. My dad came home and saw my brother on the floor holding his stomach and shouting in pain. He rushed my brother to the hospital and when the doctors took an x-ray of my brother they found the expired cottage cheese in his stomach as well as part of the plastic spoon he used to eat it. My mom and I got the call from my dad about my brother so we stopped our girl time and rushed over to meet them. The doctors said my brother should be out of the hospital by Sunday afternoon. My parents wanted to go see him this weekend to make sure he's really ready to come back home."

Andre asks "Why aren't you going with them?"

Cat says "Last time my brother was in the hospital and they discharged him I went with my parents, but my brother had surgery that time and he was still loopy from the medicine they gave him to put him to sleep, and he couldn't remember who I was. He shouted at me asking who I was and what I'd done with his sister. I tried telling him I was his sister, but due to the medicine making him loopy he didn't believe me. My parents don't want an incident like that happening again so they told me to stay home by myself this weekend."

Andre asks "Well, isn't there stuff you can do yourself at home?"

Cat says sadly "Not really," Cat is a very sensitive and fragile girl so whenever she gets upset she can't help but cry, and the thought of staying home by herself pretty much all weekend made her very sad. She started to cry and said "I wish I could go with them. Not only am I not going to have anything to do while they're gone, but my brother's been in the hospital for a week and I miss him so I want to see him."

Andre tried his best to cheer Cat up by saying "You'll see him again Sunday."

This didn't work though and poor Cat was still extremely upset.

Cat said, feeling sad and angry "Yeah but I have nothing to do Friday or Saturday. Jade is sick with the flu, Andre you're going to be with your grandma, Beck is in Canada visiting his sick aunt, Robbie and Rex transferred to Northridge that way Rex could always be with the Northridge girls, and Tori's going to be at a sleepover with friends," she yelled even more upset "I'M GOING TO BE ALL ALONE! NO FRIENDS OR FAMILY TO HANG OUT WITH AT ALL!"

Tori sat there and looked at Cat just worried like crazy for her poor best friend but just then gasps as an idea comes to her.

Andre asks "What's up, Tori?"

Tori says to Cat "Try to calm down please, Cat."

Cat takes a napkin and blows her nose and then takes some deep breaths to calm herself.

Cat says to Tori "Okay I think I'm pretty calm now, although I could still use a hug."

Tori hugs Cat and then after the hug says "I've got the solution to your problem. You won't be lonely this weekend because I'm taking you to my friend's sleepover with me."

Cat smiles big and asks excitedly "You really mean that, Tori?!"

Tori says "Yeah I can't stand to think of you all alone by yourself sad the entire weekend. This sleepover's going to be so much fun we'll have a blast."

Cat squeals excitedly and hugs Tori tightly shouting "THANK YOU SO MUCH TORI! YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND IN THE WHOLE ENTIRE WORLD!"

Tori says "And you're one of mine as well. So is Andre, that's why I'd do anything for you two if you're ever in need."

Andre says "That's just so thoughtful of you, Tori. I'm glad we met and became friends."

Cat says "So am I you're so kind and sweet and you're always willing to do anything for us."

Tori says "It's because I know you guys would do the same for me."

Andre and Cat said "That's true we would."

The bell rings meaning lunchtime is over and the three head off to their classes. Cat is so excited to be hanging out with Tori that weekend and so happy she won't be alone. She wonders what kind of fun things are going to happen at the sleepover. She decides she wants to play truth or dare with the other girls and Tori says that sounds like fun. Tori and her friends would sometimes do that before, although she did warn Cat some of the dares can be a little crazy or odd. Cat doesn't seem to mind because she's just so happy she's not going to be all alone that weekend.

**It's so sweet of Tori to invite Cat to her sleepover with her friends. Cat and Tori don't know it yet but there's going to be something that happens at the party that's going to change everything for them. Stay tuned to find out what happens at the party.**


	2. One dare changes everything

**In this chapter Tori and Cat are at the sleepover. Read to find out what happens during a game of truth or dare when Cat chooses to do a dare.**

Tori and Cat are at the sleepover having lots of fun with Sylvia and everyone else.

Tori says to everyone "Hey when I invited my friend Cat here she suggested we play a game of truth or dare. I'd like to play right now because it sure sounds like a lot of fun."

All the girls sit in a circle on the floor as they get ready to play.

Sylvia says "Okay, since we have a newcomer to our party, let's go over the rules. Rule number one, you cannot dare anyone to do anything inappropriate. Rule number two, as long as the dare isn't inappropriate you must do it no matter how odd it may seem. Rule number three, you cannot switch between truth or dare once you pick one you must stick with it, and finally rule number four if the person selects truth don't ask them anything too personal that they can't share."

Cat says "Thanks for explaining the rules to me."

Tori says "Please take it easy on Cat since this is her first time playing with you guys."

All but one of the girls named Kenna says "We will take it easy on her."

Tori says "Okay then. I'll pick someone to start us off and then we'll go in a circle."

Cat asks "Which way will the circle be going?"

Tori says "You'll be the one to finish off the game. I hope that's alright with you."

Cat says "Oh I don't mind. Let's start I'm so excited to play."

Tori giggles and says "Cat, you're such an adorable bundle of joy and excitement."

Cat says "Aw, how sweet of you to say that."

Tori picks Sylvia which didn't surprise anyone at all.

Tori asks Sylvia "Truth or dare?"

Sylvia says "I pick truth."

Tori asks "What is the craziest thing to happen at Sherwood since I transferred to Hollywood Arts?"

Sylvia says "Oh wow that's a tough one. There actually hasn't been that much odd stuff that's happened to be honest. In fact, personally I think the school's kind of boring and I hardly find anything that happens there to be exciting."

Tori says "Oh well, that's okay. We all have our own opinions."

The next girl to pick someone was Tori's friend Patricia.

Patricia asked Kenna "Truth or dare?"

Kenna said "I always pick dare."

Tori leaned over to Cat and whispered in her ear "Yeah and she also always makes the person she chooses do something odd if they choose dare."

Cat whispered back "It's okay, Tori. I appreciate you looking out for me, but I'm sure I'll be able to handle the dares."

Patricia says to Kenna "I dare you to slap yourself in the face as hard as you possibly can."

Kenna says "Luckily for me I don't hit very hard," she slapped herself in the face and said "Didn't feel a thing."

After a few other girls went Kenna was up to pick someone.

Kenna smiled really big as she looked at Cat and asked "Truth or dare?"

Cat says "I'll do a dare. The dares I've seen haven't been all that bad so I think I'll be handle one."

Kenna thought for a minute as she looked at Tori and Cat and then she got an idea for a dare.

Kenna says "I dare you to kiss Tori."

Cat looks at Tori and strokes her hair as she moves towards her and kissed her on the lips. The kiss was thirty seconds long and afterwards Cat felt butterflies in her stomach. She knew when she was able to pick someone she was going to pick Tori and try to figure out if Tori felt the same thing she had.

**2 minutes later**

Finally the end of the circle had been reached and luckily for her Tori hadn't been picked yet by anybody else.

Sylvia said "Okay after Cat chooses someone and the do what has to be done we can go ahead and do something else and maybe we'll play another game of truth or dare later. Cat you may choose somebody now."

Cat felt her hands begin to shake and her heart begin to race as she looked at Tori and asked "Truth or dare?"

Tori said "I'll do a dare."

Cat knew what she was going to do.

She said to Tori "I dare you to kiss me again."

Tori couldn't figure out why Cat had dared her to kiss her again, but she didn't really care why. She moved in towards Cat and held one of her hands as she stroked Cat's hair with the other hand. The two kissed and Cat enjoyed it all as she felt sparks flying just as she had when she kissed Tori when she was dared to do it. That kiss lasted a minute long and after the kiss Cat felt love struck. She never even knew she was attracted to girls in that way before or maybe it was just something happened during the first time she kissed Tori that made her feel something new and to her wonderful.

Sylvia said "Okay, now that the game's done, let's all talk with each other and get to know each other a little better or we can just talk to a friend. Tori, let's go in my room and talk in private. I have something important to tell you."

Tori stood up and said "Okay Sylvia," she turned to Cat and said "You can go ahead and get to know some of my friends I'll be out soon."

Cat said to Tori in a love struck voice "Sure, I can't wait for you to come back. There's something I want to ask you, but go talk with Sylvia first my question can wait."

Tori said "Thanks you're such a wonderful friend."

Cat blushed and giggled lightly at the comment Tori gave her.

Tori went over to Sylvia and says "I wonder what's going on with Cat."

Sylvia said "That's what I want to talk to you about. Come in my room with me and we'll talk in private."

Tori asks "What's going on, Sylvia? Why can't we talk out there?"

Sylvia says "Tori I know we were only playing a game, and I'm not sure if Cat felt that way beforehand, but after Kenna dared her to kiss you, Cat must've well, developed feelings for you."

Tori asks confused "Are you trying to tell me you think Cat has a crush on me?"

Sylvia says "Yes that's exactly what I'm trying to tell you."

Tori was surprised when she heard this and also very happy because the second time she kissed Cat, Tori felt something as well, she just wasn't aware of it until Sylvia told her Cat liked her. Tori started to blush and smile in a shy manner as she thought back on the game and the kiss she shared after Cat dared her to kiss her.

Sylvia says "You like her as well, I can tell by that grin on your face."

Tori says "I do like her."

Sylvia says "Then go out there and tell her you like her. There's no way she's going to turn you down or say no to you."

Tori says "You're right. Cat likes me and I like her, nothing is going to ruin this," Tori got up and left the room and headed over to the couch where Cat was sitting.

She said nervously "Sorry I was gone so long, Cat."

Cat smiled and said "Oh don't worry about it, Tori," she began to become nervous and was almost too nervous to speak, but then she finally decided it was time to ask Tori out. She looked at Tori and said "So I have a couple of questions for you actually."

Tori says "I'm ready to hear them."

Cat asks "Did you enjoy the game?"

Tori says "Yeah it was lots of fun."

Cat asks "Either one of the time we kissed did you feel something?"

Tori blushes and says "I did feel something the second time, I just wasn't aware of it until afterwards."

Cat holds Tori's hands and looks into her eyes as she asks her final question.

Cat asks Tori in a loving voice "Tori Vega will you go out with me?"

Tori shouts excitedly "YES!"

The two hug tight and giggle happily.

Cat says "I just know you're going to be an amazing girlfriend."

Tori says "I know that about you as well."

Cat asks "Do you think on Monday at school we should tell everyone the news?"

Tori says "Yeah. I just know I'm going to tell my parents and Trina the news tomorrow when I get home."

Cat says "I hope everyone's accepting of it."

Tori says "I'm sure they will be, sweetie."

Cat giggles and says "Aw that was wonderful to hear you call me sweetie."

Tori says "You truly are a sweetie. I just know you're going to do everything you can to make me happy."

Cat strokes Tori's hair as she says "Of course I would, precious."

Tori yawns and lays her head on Cat's shoulder. Cat yawns as well and lies down on the couch with Tori in her arms. Soon the new couple falls asleep cuddling close together.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I tried to make it as creative as I possibly could so I'm sorry if some if you find it a little uncreative. I will try to make this story as creative as I possibly can, and even if I'm unsuccessful at that I hope this story's still enjoyable. The next few chapters are going to be Tori and Cat telling their news to their family and friends. Will their families and friends accept the idea of them dating or not? Stick around to find out.**


	3. Telling Tori's parents

**In this chapter Tori tells her parents about the party and what happened with Cat. Cat is there with Tori for support. Will Tori's parents approve?**

Tori and Cat are at the Vega house in Tori's room and Tori is very nervous of what's going to happen when she and Cat announce the news they are now a couple. Cat notices Tori's not feeling good which concerns her.

Cat goes over to Tori and says "Honey, I promise I'll be right by your side the entire time."

Tori asks "What if they don't accept this? What if they are upset or disgusted by this?"

Cat holds Tori's hands and says sweetly "Don't worry too much, sweetheart. I'm sure they'll approve of it and they'll be happy for you."

Tori says "Okay. I'm ready to go down and tell them our news."

Cat smiles and says "That's my brave and beautiful girl," she then moves closer to Tori and says "I know something that will help make those fears and worries go away."

Tori knew exactly what Cat meant and that made her excited. The two held each other close and kissed passionately on the lips enjoying every moment of it.

Tori says "That did help a lot; thanks, darling."

Cat strokes Tori's hair and says sweetly "Anything for you, my terrific Tori."

Tori blushed and said "Aw that was sweet."

Tori opened her bedroom door and followed Cat downstairs to where Mr. and Mrs. Vega were waiting for them.

Tori asks her parents "Is Trina here yet?"

Mrs. Vega said "No, sorry. Your father and I have no idea where in the world your sister is."

Tori says "Okay, I'll just tell her the news later when she gets home, but I have some big news to share with you guys."

Mr. Vega says "Okay."

Tori sits down on the couch with her parents and Cat and begins to tell them about the party.

Tori says "So at the party the girls, Cat, and I all played truth or dare. You know my old friend Kenna and ho crazy she is when she plays that game."

Mr. Vega said "Yeah whoever got her dare has to be careful because they have no idea at all what they're in for."

Cat says "She dared me and it wasn't anything too crazy, although it may seem that way to some."

Mrs. Vega asks "What did she dare you to do?"

Cat smiles really big and says "She dared me to kiss Tori."

Mr. Vega said "Whoa!"

Mrs. Vega said "I can't believe she did that!"

Tori says "It did seem a little odd, but something happened afterwards."

Mr. Vega said "Continue please."

Cat said "Well, I was the last person to pick someone before the game ended, and Tori was the only one who hadn't done a dare or told a truth at that point, so I picked her."

Mrs. Vega asked Tori "Which did you choose?"

Tori says "I chose dare."

Mr. Vega asked "What was the dare Cat gave you?"

Tori says "She dared me to kiss her again. I did it was a minute long and the first was only thirty seconds long. After the game got over Sylvia and I went into her room to talk in private. Sylvia told me she knew something was up with Cat after the first time we kissed. Sylvia told me she thought Cat had developed feeling for me."

Mr. and Mrs. Vega ask Cat "Is that true, Cat?"

Cat nods and says "Yeah it is. After Tori got done talking to Sylvia I asked her if she felt anything when we kissed either time, and she said she did but she didn't realize it until she talked to Sylvia."

Mrs. Vega said "Aw that's sweet. We promise to always be supportive of you girls."

Mr. Vega said "Yes we promise not to judge you at all because of it. If you two like each other in that way and want to date, then we promise we won't try and stop you."

Tori says "That's great to hear say that."

Cat puts her arm around Tori and says "After I asked Tori if she felt anything when we kissed and she told me she did I asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes."

Mr. and Mrs. Vega say "Aw that's so sweet."

Mrs. Vega said "We hope you two will be very happy together."

Mr. Vega said "We appreciate you two being honest with us."

Tori asks her parents "Wow, you guys are really gonna support this?"

Mr. and Mrs. Vega said "Yes of course we will."

Tori began to cry happily as she hugged her parents tightly.

She said "Thanks so much for being so understanding!"

Mr. Vega says "All we want is for you to be happy."

Mrs. Vega says "And if you want to date Cat because she makes you happy, by all means go ahead."

Tori turns to Cat and says "I'm so overwhelmed with joy right now!"

Cat giggles and says "Me too, honey!"

Cat wipes the tears away from Tori's eyes and kisses Tori while running her fingers through her hair.

Tori says "I can't wait to tell Andre, Beck, and Jade our news at school Monday."

Cat says "And we can tell my parents after they bring my brother home from the hospital tomorrow."

Tori asks "Do you think they'll accept it as well?"

Cat says "Well, I have two gay uncles so yeah my parents should be okay with the news."

Tori says "Well, that's great news," she then asks "What about your brother?"

Cat says "Uh, my brother's pretty weird I don't know if I'd ever want you meeting him. I know when I tell stories about him they seem interesting, but in reality he's just super weird and crazy."

Tori says "Well, Trina's pretty crazy herself and I'm able to tolerate her most of the time."

Cat says "Yeah I guess you've got a point."

Tori says "If you want me to only meet your parents and not your brother I'm okay with it."

Cat says "Okay then."

Tori says "So when your parents come tomorrow to pick you up, we can tell them about us."

Cat says "They will be supportive of us there's no need to worry about that."

Tori says "I sure hope they'll like me."

Cat says "I'm sure they will. I know I like you a lot."

Tori says "I like you a lot as well. You're sweet, funny, smart, and adorable."

Cat says "Thanks for saying that."

Tori says sweetly "It's all true."

Cat giggled and stroked Tori's hair as the two kissed again. Tori was so happy that her parents had accepted the news of her and Cat as a couple because Cat made her very happy and she didn't want to be with anyone else.

**Tori and Cat tell Mr. and Mrs. Vega their big news and the two are okay with their daughter dating Cat because all they care about is Tori being happy. How will things go when Cat tells her parents the news about her and Tori?**


	4. Telling Cat's parents

**Cat is finally able to see her parents after they get back from picking up her brother at the hospital. Cat tells her parents the news about her and Tori. How will her parents respond?**

Cat and Tori are at the Valentine residence after Cat's parents pick up her brother from the hospital. Cat and Tori sit together on the couch and Cat begins to talk to her parents about the party.

Cat says "So, during a game of truth or dare I was dared by a girl named Kenna, but that's because I chose a dare."

Mr. Valentine asks "What was the dare she had you do?"

Cat says "She dared me to kiss Tori."

Mrs. Valentine says "Wow."

Cat says "I did kiss Tori only for thirty seconds though. After the kiss I felt butterflies in my stomach. I knew I liked Tori at that point after the kiss. When it was my turn to pick someone, and I was the last person to pick someone, I picked Tori for two reasons. One, she hadn't gone yet so I wanted to give her a chance, and also I wanted to know if she felt anything like I did when I kissed her. Tori picked dare, and I still had my way to figure out what I wanted to know. I dared Tori to kiss me again which she did and that kiss lasted for an entire minute."

Mr. Valentine said "Wow it doesn't seem like either one of you wanted to stop."

Cat says "I didn't want it to stop, but I knew it couldn't be too long."

Mrs. Valentine says "So something must've happened between you two after the first or second kiss."

Cat says "After the first kiss when I was dared I felt butterflies in my stomach."

Tori says "My friend Sylvia and I talked in her room after the game got over and she told me that she thought Cat liked me, and I was happy when Sylvia told me this because after the second kiss I felt something."

Mr. Valentine says "That's so sweet."

Mrs. Valentine says "It sure is."

Cat held Tori's hand as she said to her parents "Tori's parents said they'd support us and we hope you will too because we really like each other."

Mr. Valentine says "That's all that matters is you two girls care for each other."

Mrs. Valentine says "You girls have our blessing."

Cat and Tori looked at each other with big smiles on their faces and they both started to cry and laugh at the same time with joy as they hugged.

**Both Tori and Cat have the support of their parents. Will they get support from their friends as well? Stay tuned to find out.**


	5. Their friends find out the news

**In this chapter Tori and Cat reveal their news to everyone. How will the others react to the news?**

It's a beautiful Monday morning in Hollywood California and all the students of Hollywood Arts are in their classes, most of them talking about their weekends with their friends.

Jade West walks up to Cat and asks "Hey Cat how was your weekend?"

Cat smiles really big and says to Jade "It was just wonderful. I was kind of upset because I had nothing to do this weekend, but last week on Wednesday at lunch Tori invited me to a sleepover with her."

Jade says "That's so nice of her."

Cat says "I had so much fun at the sleepover."

Jade asks "What was your favorite event that happened?"

Cat says "You'll figure out later."

Jade says "Sure, but it must be something really big."

Just then Tori walked into the room and sat in the front and Cat went and sat down next to her smiling really big and giggling with giddiness.

Tori says "You're so adorable it's almost too much."

Cat blushes and says "Thanks so much, darling."

Tori says "I can tell you're just so excited to tell our friends about us later on."

Cat says "It's so hard to wait, but I know I have to because this is something we should do together."

Tori says "Just try to stay calm and focus on other stuff and time will fly by."

Cat says "I'll do the best I can."

The bell rang and class began so all the students sat down in their seats.

The teacher Sikowitz came into the room and greeted his students.

Sikowitz says "Now we all know that a character in a play, TV show, or movie may not be anything like the actor or actress is in real life, but there are rare times when the character is just like the actor or actress they're portraying. Cat and Tori, please go up and give a demonstration to the class."

Cat looked at Tori and smiled really big as they walked on to the stage together. Tori knew what Cat had in mind and she nodded meaning it was okay. Cat reached her hands out and Tori held them as the two stepped closer to each other and slowly moved in and kissed on the lips passionately. After a minute the girls stopped and stood together holding hands on the stage.

Sikowitz says "Well girls, that certainly was a great way of acting out the role of a girl and her girlfriend, but I think you missed the point."

Cat says "No we didn't. We knew perfectly what you wanted us to do and that's what we did."

Sikowitz says "Okay, I'm just lost."

Tori says "Well, this weekend I went to a sleepover with my friend Sylvia from my old school, and Cat had nothing to do over the weekend, so I invited her to come."

Cat says "At the sleepover we all played a game of truth or dare. One of the girls who is named Kenna dared me to kiss Tori and I did which lasted for thirty seconds. After the kiss I felt butterflies inside of my stomach. I was the last person in the circle to choose someone and I chose Tori because she hadn't gotten picked at all earlier."

Tori says "When Cat asked me if I wanted to go with a truth or a dare I picked dare. Cat dared me to kiss her again so I did. That time the kiss lasted a minute. After the game got done Sylvia pulled me into her room and told me that she believed during the game of truth or dare, Cat had begun to have feelings towards me after the first kiss. I was very happy to hear that because I had felt something the second time her and I kissed."

Cat says "Tori and I talked a little and I told her I do like her and she said she likes me. I asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes."

Sikowitz says "Well, that's really sweet!"

Cat says "We hope that explains why we did what we did."

Sikowitz says "It most certainly does."

Jade says "Well, now I understand why Cat was smiling so big when we talked a little bit ago. I'm very happy for you two."

Beck says "I'm happy for you as well."

Andre says "Everyone deserves to be happy and you two are clearly very happy together."

Tori says "We sure are."

Cat says "And we're very happy you're all so supportive of us."

Sikowitz says "Alright you two may take your seats and we'll move on."

Tori and Cat went to sit back in their seats and Sikowitz went back up to the front and began teaching more. Cat snuggled up to Tori as Sikowitz continued to teach the class and Tori lightly kissed Cat on the forehead. Both girls felt as happy as could be now that they have told their parents and their friends about the fact they were together and happy that they got support from their parents and friends.

**Everything is working out great for the new couple and everyone is supporting them. Something is going to happen as the news spreads around the school and some students aren't going to accept the news. Will Tori and/or Cat be able to handle potential putdowns due to them being a couple?**


	6. Tori will always be there for Cat

**Everyone has been super supportive of Tori and Cat as a couple so far. In this chapter though that changes as more and more people begin to know of the relationship between the two and someone starts to make rude comments to them. Can Cat and/or Tori handle the criticism? **

Cat is hanging out with Jade at school in between classes that Thursday and Cat is ten times more cheerful than she usually is, but Jade knows exactly why Cat's so happy.

Jade says "I'm so glad you found someone who makes you so happy. I hope everyone is supportive because it doesn't matter that you and Tori are both girls. All that matters is you're happy with her and she's happy with you."

Just then a male student says "Actually it does matter."

Jade says "Oh you have no idea what you're talking about!"

The guy says "Yeah I do. It's stupid for girls to be with girls or guys to be with guys."

Cat says "It is not stupid!"

The guy says "Yeah actually and it is. You're stupid, too."

Cat looked sad and was speechless due to hurt she was by the comment made to her.

Jade yells at the guy "YOU TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW!"

The guy looks at Cat and says "I'm not going to because it's true. She's just stupid and an idiot if she actually likes another girl."

This really upset Cat. Cat ran over to the steps and sat down crying as she buried her hands in her face.

Jade glares angrily at the guy who insulted Cat and the guy walked away. He headed upstairs and as he walked up he leaned in and whispered to Cat saying she was pathetic and ridiculous. Cat cried louder and harder and the guy just rolled his eyes and walked up the steps. Just then the guy passed by Tori on the steps and Tori glared at him angrily and then looked at Cat worried about how upset she was. Tori walked down the steps to Cat.

Tori asked with concern "Are you okay, honey?"

Cat couldn't find any courage to speak so she just shook her head no.

Tori sat down next to Cat and put her arm around her.

Tori says "If you need to talk about it you can."

Cat says "I was talking to Jade and she told me it doesn't matter that we're both girls and all that matters is we're happy together. Just then a boy came up to us and said it does matter and said I was stupid for liking you the way I do," Cat cried even harder as she continued and said "Jade tried to stick up for me and told the guy to apologize to me, but he did just the opposite and insulted me even more."

Tori said "Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry he was so rude to you. I saw what happened as you sat on the steps."

Cat shouted "HE CALLED ME PATHETIC AND RIDICULOUS!"

Tori said sweetly "Don't listen to him, darling. You're an amazing girl."

Cat says "I'm sorry you have to see me like this."

Tori says "It's hard but I'm going to do everything I can to try and cheer you up."

Just then the bell rang and everyone except Tori and Cat headed to class.

Cat says "I'm too upset to go to class, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't go to class."

Tori says "I wouldn't be able to focus knowing my poor cutie Cat is upset."

Cat says "I'll be okay, please just go so you won't get in trouble."

Tori says "I can't leave you here all by yourself when you're upset."

Just then Tori saw the guidance consoler Lane walk by so she went up to him.

Lane asked "Why aren't you and Cat in class yet?"

Tori says "Someone was teasing poor Cat and I wanted to comfort her. I'm sure you've heard about Cat and I. The news has been all around the school."

Lane says "I have heard about you and Cat. I think it's really great that everyone's supporting you two."

Tori says "Not everyone's being supportive of us."

Lane says "I'll try to talk to Cat. You just get going to class."

Tori looks at Cat who is still crying on the steps and then Tori looks back to Lane with a concerned look on her face.

Lane asks "Tori, why aren't you heading to class yet?"

Tori says "I just can't. Knowing that Cat is upset worries me so much and I don't think I'd be able to focus on anything else."

Lane says "Okay you can come with us."

Tori says to Lane "Thanks so much, Lane," she walked over to the steps and said to Cat "Lane will talk to you and you can tell him what happened."

Cat stands up and hugs Tori laying her head on Tori's shoulder as she continues to cry.

Tori says "Lane is going to let me come with you so I'll be right by your side the entire time."

Cat says "Thanks so much. You're the sweetest."

Tori says "So are you, precious. Come on; let's go with Lane to his office."

The girls held hands as they followed Lane to his office. When they got in the office the girls sat down on the couch together and Tori hugged Cat as she stroked her hair trying to comfort her.

Lane asks Cat "Can you tell me how the incident began?"

Cat had calmed down enough that she had stopped crying and she told Lane "Well, I walked up to Jade at her locker and she noticed how happy I was and she knew why I was so happy. Jade said to me she was happy for me that I felt so great being with Tori and that the fact Tori and I are both girls didn't matter," poor Cat began to cry again as she said "Just then a student said that it did matter and he said it was stupid for girls to be with girls or for guys to be with guys. I tried to defend myself by saying it wasn't stupid," Cat cried even harder and shouted "HE SAID THAT IS STUPID AND HE ALSO CALLED ME STUPID!"

Tori hugged Cat tightly and said "It's going to be okay, sweetie. Lane is going to help you and I'm right here with you. Please just try to calm down and relax." Tori then lifted up Cat's head and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Cat took a few deep breaths and held Tori's hand as she continued.

She said to Lane "I was so upset by the comment I just stood there speechless. Jade tried to stick up for me and told the guy to apologize but he didn't he did just the opposite."

Lane asked "So instead of apologizing for insulting you he just insulted you more?"

Cat nodded as she began to cry again and said "He said he wasn't going to take it back and he called me stupid a second time. I was so upset after that I ran to the steps and sat there crying."

Cat had begun to cry so much she couldn't speak. She knew Tori wouldn't want to see her so upset and she didn't want Tori seeing her so upset so Cat ran and sat up against the door. Tori looked back to Cat and sighed extremely worried.

Lane asks "Do you want to try and comfort her?"

Tori says "I can tell you the last thing that happened. As Cat was sitting on the steps the guy walked by her and whispered in her ear calling her pathetic and ridiculous. I actually saw that part happen because I was coming down the steps at that point. I looked at the guy and I was scowled at him. After he walked upstairs was when I sat down next to Cat and tried to comfort her."

Lane says "It's very obvious you care a lot about Cat."

Tori says "Yeah I do. She's such a sweet girl and she's just so amazing. I can't stand to see her so hurt because it hurts me as well."

Lane says "Go and try to comfort her. I'll figure out who was insulting her."

Tori asks "Are you going to punish him?"

Lane says "Well, not at this point. I'll make him apologize to her and if he insults her more then I'll give him a detention."

Tori says "I guess that's fair."

Lane says "I'll get him down here now so he can apologize to Cat."

Tori asks "May I still stay in here please?"

Lane says "Yes. I'll allow it. Cat needs you right now obviously."

Tori says worriedly "Yeah she does the poor thing."

Tori walked up to Cat who looked up at her and then looked away. Tori turned Cat towards her and wiped the tears away from Cat as she kissed her lips. Cat felt much better afterwards as the two hugged and Cat put her head on Tori's shoulder as Tori stroked her hair.

Tori said "Lane is gonna get that guy down here and he's gonna make him apologize to you, and if the guy doesn't or insults you more Lane's going to give him a detention."

Cat says "Thanks so much for doing this for me."

Tori says "You should know I'll do anything for you when you need me."

Cat says "I'm so lucky to have you."

**5 minutes later**

The male student came down to Lane's office and saw the girls standing there. He rolled his eyes as he saw Cat.

He asked Lane "What's that thing doing in here?"

Lane asks the guy "What's your name?"

The guy replies "My name's Connor."

Lane says "Connor, you were pretty rude to Cat earlier today and you really made her sad. You should apologize to her and tell her you won't do it anymore."

Connor rolled his eyes and said "Yeah right. I'm not apologizing for anything. Both these girls are total idiots."

Cat began to cry again and Tori glared at Connor.

Lane says "Connor, you need to apologize to Cat right now."

Connor says "I'm not apologizing to that freak. She's just stupid and pathetic. Oh, and you know, she's hideous too."

Tori yells angrily "DON'T YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT ABOUT MY GIRLFRIEND! SHE'S AMAZING AND WONDERFUL!"

Connor says rudely "More like disgusting and repulsive."

Cat couldn't handle the insults any longer she ran out of Lane's office and cried so hard and loud. Inside Lane's office Lane was punishing Connor for what he had done.

Lane told Connor "You're going to serve detention for two weeks, you will apologize to Cat, and then after you apologize to Cat you don't talk to her anymore if you won't have anything nice to say to her."

Connor says "The detention I'm fine with, but I'm not going to apologize to that girl."

Tori shouts angrily "YES YOU ARE!"

Lane says "Please calm down, Tori. I understand how much you care for Cat and that you're angry someone has upset her, but don't do anything that would get you in trouble."

Tori calmed down and said sincerely "Sorry, Lane."

Lane says "It's alright, Tori."

Tori says "I'm going to talk to Cat see if I can't cheer her up."

Lane says "That's just what you need to do right now."

Tori left the office and went looking for Cat and figured out where Cat was when she saw Cat sitting outside on the grass. Tori walked over and sat down next to poor Cat and put her arm around her.

She said "I'm sorry that jerk was so rude to you, precious."

Cat says "I can't believe all the things he called me."

Tori hugs Cat and says sympathetically "None of what he said to you is true. You're wonderful, you're sweet, you're smart, and like I said yesterday morning you're just so adorable it's almost too much to handle."

Cat says "I'm so glad you think all that stuff about me."

Tori says "I thought it from the moment we became friends after I first started going to school here."

Cat says "That's so sweet to know you've always thought that about me."

Tori says "And I promise I always will no matter what anyone says. Anyone who says you're not cute or something like that is just wrong."

Cat says "Thanks so much for comforting me and telling Lane about my problem."

Tori says "Whenever you're upset about anything, come and find me. I promise I'll be by your side until you feel better."

Cat says "You're so sweet and I'm so lucky to have you."

Tori wipes the tears away from Cat and the two kissed as passionately as they could and all Cat's pain went away and she felt so much better.

After the kiss Cat says "We've told everyone we're a couple but I think to make it official we should go on a date."

Tori says "Yeah we should do that in order to make our relationship official."

Cat asks "Where would you like to go?"

Tori says "Nozu for dinner and then mini golf. That sounds like fun to me."

Cat says "Me too. I can't wait."

Tori says "Me either. It's going to be so much fun."

Cat kisses Tori on the lips and then hugs her tight feeling much better now that Tori had comforted her when she was upset. Cat knew at that point she could always count on Tori to help her out if she was ever sad or upset.

**Poor Cat was insulted by another student named Connor and Cat got really upset by it all, but Tori helped her through it and cheered her right back up. The girls also make plans to go on their first date. Stay tuned to see how the date goes.**


	7. The fun first date

**The girls finally go out on their first date in this chapter. How will it go?**

Tori, Cat, Beck, Jade, and Andre all have Sikowitz together at the end of the day and they finished early with their lesson so they all discuss their plans for the weekend.

Andre says "I'm gonna get out of the house for a while and give my grandma some time to herself. I think I'm gonna go hang with Robbie and Rex this weekend. None of us have seen them since they transferred to Northridge last month."

Sikowitz says "That's true."

Beck says "Jade and I are going to go dancing at a club she found online."

Jade says "It's just for Gothic people although they can bring someone else if they feel like it."

Sikowitz says "Sounds kind of spooky and frightening."

Jade says "That's why it's strictly Goth."

Sikowitz says "Finally Tori. Go ahead and tell the class what you plan to do this weekend."

Tori says "Well, Cat and I haven't gone out on a first date yet, although we've been together for almost a whole week now."

Andre asks "So what do you plan on doing for your first date?"

Cat says "We're going to Nozu and then we're going to play mini golf."

Sikowitz says "Oh that sounds nice. Hope you girls enjoy it."

Tori says "I'm sure we will."

Cat says "It's going to be such an amazing night."

Tori says "As long as we're together anything's amazing."

The two kissed and everyone in the class went "AW, THAT'S SO SWEET!"

**Later on that night**

Tori is still getting ready for her date with Cat and Trina is downstairs waiting for Tori since she's the one who's driving them. She knew about Tori and Cat, and even though she felt a little confused about it, she supported her sister and Cat being in a relationship because Cat was a sweet girl and Trina knew Cat would always treat Tori with respect and kindness. Just then Trina heard the doorbell ring and she answered it to see Cat wearing a nice dress with flowers on it that cat had recently bought, her hair all brushed and in a ponytail, and she was wearing blue sandals that went nicely with the dress.

Trina says "Cute outfit. Love the new dress."

Cat says "Thanks I got it yesterday at a garage sale from my neighbor."

Trina says "Okay. You can go ahead and wait in the car. I'll go get Tori."

Cat says "Thanks so much Trina."

Trina says "No problem," she ran to find Tori in the bathroom. She said "Cat's here. I told her to wait in the car."

Tori says "Okay. I'm ready. I can't wait this is so exciting!"

Trina says "Anyone's first date is exciting."

The sisters' head outside and Trina gets in the driver's seat of the car and Tori climbs in the back with Cat. Tori is just stunned when she sees the dress Cat has on.

Cat asks "What do you think?"

Tori smiles and says "You look absolutely stunning, darling."

Cat giggles and says "Thanks. I was hoping you'd like it. I got it from my neighbor at their garage sale."

Tori says "Tonight's gonna be amazing."

Cat says "I just know that tonight is going to be the best night of my life."

Tori says "I feel the same way."

The two kiss quickly and then they buckle up and Trina heads to Nozu so the girls can start their date. Tori and Cat hold hands the entire ride constantly looking at each other smiling and blushing.

**At Nozu**

Tori and Cat walk into the restaurant together still holding hands and they sit down at one of the booths. Trina sits at one of the booths further back so she could observe how things were going without feeling like a third wheel. The waiter comes and takes the girls orders and then they chat a little while they wait.

Tori says "I'm so glad to be finally going on a date. This is going to be such a fun night."

Cat says "It sure will. This place is so cool and I absolutely love mini golf, so you picked just the exact thing I would've."

Tori says "Great minds think alike."

Cat giggles and says "True and when you have a connection with someone that's as strong as the one we have it's easy to know what the other wants or needs."

The waiter comes out with the sushi for the girls and a pair of chopsticks for them.

Cat asks "What sushi did you get?"

Tori says "I got the California roll."

Cat says "Oh that's a good choice. I got a type of sushi that has shrimp on it."

Tori says "That sounds good."

Cat asks "You wanna try some?"

Tori says "Aw, that's sweet. Yes I would like to try some."

Cat picks up a piece of her sushi using her chopsticks and says "Okay open your mouth."

Tori opens up her mouth and takes a bite of the sushi and her eyes grew really wide.

Tori says "You made an amazing choice that is awesome sushi."

Cat takes a bite of the sushi and her eyes grew just as wide.

She said "Wow this is really good."

Tori says "Now it's my turn to feed you a little of mine."

Cat says "Oh, that's okay, darling you don't have to."

Tori says "I know but I want to."

Cat says "Okay. It actually is pretty romantic and sweet of you to share."

Tori moves her chopsticks closer to Cat and Cat takes a bite of the sushi.

She says "That's a good choice, too."

**10 minutes later**

The girls finish with their sushi and the waiter brings out the bill.

Cat begins to get into her purse as she says "I have enough to pay for the meal and I can also give a ten dollar tip."

Tori says "You can take care of this bill I'll take care of the one at the mini golf course."

Cat says "Thanks that's so sweet of you."

Cat quickly kissed Tori on the cheek and finished getting the money from her purse. When the waiter came again Cat handed him the money. After the waiter left the girls got out of their seats and signaled to Trina they were ready to go. Trina came over to them and they all walked out together as Cat and Tori put their arms around each other.

When the girls got out into the car Tori asks "Trina would you like to play mini golf with us?"

Trina says "No thanks. I'm just here to drive you two around. I don't want to intrude or anything that would make it seem like I'm a third wheel."

Cat says "That wouldn't happen you can join us if you want."

Trina says "You two just have fun tonight I'm okay with just driving you two around."

Cat and Tori buckle up and Trina leaves the restaurant.

**At the mini golf course**

Cat, Tori, and Trina all arrive at the mini golf course and head to the area where the players can pick out their clubs and golf balls. The golf balls Tori picks are blue and the golf balls Cat picks are purple with pink polka-dots.

The man asks "Just the two of you?"

Tori says "Yeah my sister's just here to drive us."

The man says "Well, it's going to be $20 for the golf balls and clubs."

Tori gets in her purse and pulls out $20 and hands it to the man.

The man says "Thanks very much. Here's a scorecard so you can keep track of your points."

Tori takes the scorecard and then hands it to Trina who is going to be the one keeping track of the scores. Tori goes up first and when they get to the first hole Tori sets her ball down and tries to hit it with the club but misses twice. She's finally able to hit the golf ball, but not very far. She steps back and lets Cat take her turn. Cat gets a hole in one which impresses Tori very much. Tori goes up again and tries again to hit the golf ball, but she misses it again. She only has one more hit left and the hole is still very far away. Tori takes a deep breath and tries really hard to concentrate, but it doesn't work and she misses the golf ball again. She walks back to Trina and Cat looking a little disappointed.

**Hole #5**

Tori is up again and so far she hasn't scored once where Cat has been able to get two holes in one on the first two holes and two birdies on the third and fourth ones.

Cat says to Tori in a sweet voice "I know you can do it I believe in you."

Tori smiles and says "Aw thanks, sweetheart. Maybe now that you've complimented me I may actually hit the ball the right way."

Cat says "One more measure of good luck." She then moved closer to Tori and kissed her.

As Cat backed away Tori blushed and giggled with a strong sense of happiness and confidence. Tori went to the spot where her golf ball was and looked back at Cat who gave her a thumbs up. Tori smiled as she looked at the course and tried to hit the ball. Somehow she ended up missing it again. She tried a second time and missed again. She was starting to get mad which Cat had noticed as she watched Tori stomp angrily and throw her golf club on the ground.

Cat walked up to Tori and asked "Are you alright?"

Tori says "No I'm not. I can't believe I'm not even hitting the ball," she became extremely angry and shouted "I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOING WRONG!"

Cat shushes Tori and says "Hey try to calm down. You're doing the best you can."

Tori takes a few deep breaths and says "Sorry for yelling, precious."

Cat strokes Tori's hair and says sweetly "It's okay, honey. I know it's a little frustrating right now, but you'll get the hang of it eventually."

Tori says "I doubt I'll be as good as you."

Cat says "You never know. You also won't know if you just give up after a few failed attempts. Practice makes perfect," she picks up Tori's golf club and helps Tori figure out a good way to hold it. She says "Now, it's great that you're keeping your eye on the ball and where you want it to go, but you also need to look at how you're holding your club."

Tori says "Oh that explains so much. I kept holding both my hands in the middle of it."

Cat says "I think I see the issue here. I'll help you. What you need to do is hold one hand in the middle and the other near the top and then swing."

Tori says "I still don't get it."

Cat places her hands on Tori's and puts her hands on the correct spot on the club.

As she does this she says "It would be best to place your right hand near the top and your left hand in the middle."

Tori says "Okay."

Cat moves her hands and Tori's hands back slightly as she says "Now gently move your hands back and focus on the ball," Cat swings at the ball with the club and says "And when you think you've got it at just the right area you swing. Don't second guess yourself because your first guess is most likely the best one."

Tori watched as the ball went over two small bumps and into the hole. Cat and Tori both cheered as they hugged excitedly.

After the hug Tori kissed Cat passionately as a way of thanking her for her help. Tori stood back and let Cat take her turn. Cat swung and actually missed the golf ball the first time but got it the second time around and she got it to go in the hole.

**After the game**

Cat finished up at the last hole and then went to look at the scores. Cat won getting the most holes in one on seven out of the nine holes.

Tori says to Cat "Congratulations, sweetheart, and thanks again for your help when I was struggling."

Cat yawned and then said "Of course, honey. I saw how frustrated you were getting, and I didn't want you to be like that the entire time."

Cat yawned again and was having trouble keeping her eyes open. Tori picked up Cat and carried her in her arms as Cat rested her head on Tori's shoulder and fell asleep. The girls got into the car and Trina buckled up and Tori buckled herself and Cat up and gently kissed Cat on the forehead. After this Trina began to drive back to the Vega house as Cat and Tori fell asleep in the back Cat resting her head on Tori's shoulder and Tori resting her head on Cat's head.

**At the Vega house**

Trina pulled into the driveway and got out of the car. Cat and Tori both woke up in the back seat although Cat looked as if she were going to go to sleep again. Tori and Cat unbuckled and got out of the car and when the girls got inside the house Trina went up to her room while Cat and Tori both fell asleep on the couch in each other's arms just as they had back at Sylvia's party the week before.

Trina stood there and thought to herself "They make an adorable couple and they're so cute together."

**So there's how things went for Cat and Tori on their first date. It was fun for them both and Cat was helpful when Tori had trouble on mini golf. Read on to see how their relationship grows.**


	8. Informing friends of the fun night

**In this chapter Tori and Cat tell all their friends about their first date.**

Monday at school during lunch Jade, Beck, Andre, Tori, and Cat are all talking about their weekend.

Cat asks Andre "How'd things go with Robbie and Rex?"

Andre says "Well, things with Robbie went great, but Rex was too busy with the Northridge girls to even notice anything I was trying to do or say."

Jade scoffed as she rolled her eyes and said "Typical. When Rex is around those Northridge girls he just can't focus on anyone or anything else."

Andre asked "How'd things go with you and Beck?"

Beck says "Well, girls there were hitting on me as usual everywhere I go, and as usual Jade would get angry at them."

Jade says "Yeah and there you can get into confrontations without getting kicked out, so I slapped those girls like crazy and yelled at them to back off which they did."

Andre says "Well good thing you didn't get in trouble."

Everyone then eagerly stared at Cat and Tori waiting to hear about their date although Cat and Tori were too busy staring at each other to notice.

Beck says "Tell us about your date!"

Jade says "Yeah we've been dying to know!"

Andre says "I can hardly wait any longer."

Tori and Cat said in unison "It was so much fun!"

Tori says "Since neither one of us can drive yet Trina drove us."

Jade says "Oh boy that must've put a damper in thing."

Tori said "She didn't interrupt or anything like that."

Cat said "We both shared our sushi with each other. I fed Tori a little bite of mine and she fed me a little bite of hers."

Andre says "Aw that sounds sweet."

Beck says "Sometimes Jade and I will do that with each other."

Tori says "Cat was sweet and paid the bill at Nozu. I paid when we went to play mini golf."

Cat says "Tori had trouble there which frustrated her a little. She even threw her golf club on the ground."

Andre says "Golf and mini golf are both hard to learn."

Tori says "Yeah but Cat was just such a sweetheart and she helped me. I was holding my club wrong apparently. When I held it I held both my hands in the middle. Cat held the club with me and showed me it's best to put your right hand near the top and your left hand in the middle. She then helped me move my club back just slightly and then hit the ball for me. Thanks to her help I got a hole in one and of course as a thank you I kissed her on the lips."

Cat says "After we got back to Tori's house she and I both fell asleep in each other's arms on the couch."

Tori says "The perfect way to describe our first date would be super fun and super tiring."

Cat asks Tori "You wanna do it again this weekend?"

Tori says "Let's mix it up a little bit each time."

Cat responded "Okay that sounds like a good idea."

Tori says "You are so wonderful, sweetheart."

Cat says "So are you, darling."

**Tori and Cat have told their friends about their super first date. How will things go for the couple now? Find out in the sequel which will be coming soon.**


End file.
